


[Podfic] Just the Right Kind by mardia

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [2]
Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunkenness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the Right Kind by mardia read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> If Tuturro was the type to worry about this, he might say fooling around with Mike isn’t such a bright idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just the Right Kind by mardia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just The Right Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848966) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Recorded for reena_jenkins, who totally saved me when I was looking for Hobbit fic (and then gently catapulted me into Graceland). ♥
> 
> Many thanks to mardia for giving blanket permission to create podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/just_the_right_kind.mp3)

## Length:

00:11:38 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/just_the_right_kind-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/just_the_right_kind-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
